Jamal Carter
http://www.xbox.com/NR/rdonlyres/2F017879-2983-4ADF-A5FD-E93A82011217/0/ilmshelton.jpg Statistics Real Name Jamal Christopher Carter Ring Name(s) Jamal Carter Nickname Fireproof Height 6 ft. 7 in. Weight 263 lbs Born June 24, 1986 Trainer Danny "The Vagrant" Vice Hometown Birmingham, Alabama Current Federations Global Wrestling Coalition (GWC), Saints Haven (SHW) Former Federations Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC) Debut January 2007 Early Life Jamal Christopher Carter was born the only son of Joseph and Melinda Carter. He was born June 25, 1986 in Birmingham, Alabama. He attended school for 11 years, dropping out his senior year to begin his life on the streets as a member of the East Side Crips. In 1996, He was arrested for breaking and entering, assault with a dangerous weapon and destruction of property. He was released from jail the following year. That same year Jamal's fellow Crip member, Omani Tate Bishop, was killed in a violent drive-by shooting. Carter then disbanded from the Crips and began a religious journey. Since 1997, Carter has devoted his life to God and is a Southern Baptist. In 2005, Carter took up an interest in freestyle wrestling, in which he has pursued a career in professional wrestling. Global Wrestling Coalition Run (January 31, 2007 - ) In 2007, Carter is now under contract with Global Wrestling Coalition (GWC). Carter debuted along with 4 other men on the 1/31 Assault in New Mexico only to lose in a double win to both Ryder and T-Money. At the end of the match, T-Money delivered a steel chair shot to Carter's head. Carter was taken to a nearby hospital where he recieved stiches later that evening. On the 2/7 Assault in Salt Lake City, Jamal Carter was attacked by Cool Dad, during a tag match with Alaric Griffon against Phoenix Chambers and T-Money, with a steel chair and had to once again be taken to the hospital for medical attention. On Wednesday the 21st of Feburary at GWC Alpha, Jamal Carter defeated T-Money, Cool Dad and G-Money in a Fatal Four Way Steel Cage Match. Giving Carter a title shot for a time of his choosing. After the cage match, Jamal Carter was attacked by Carter's deceased best friend cousin Derrick "DJ" Johnson and T-Money. He was also slapped in the face by Omani's mother who had accompanied Carter to the match in hopes to stop the spreading lies of T-Money and DJ. On the debut show of Monday Night Mayhem, an second brand in the GWC, Carter was voted into a television title match against his friend and tag team partner G-Money. He defeated his tag team partner G-Money becoming the 1st T.V. Champion and winning his first title. At GWC's 2nd PPV, GWC Unholy Coronation, Carter had his first GWC Television Championship defense in a Fatal Four Way against T-Money, Joe Ragnal, and Xavier Cross. At Unholy Coronation, Carter retained due to DQ by T-Money. In the main event of the 3/26 Monday Night Mayhem, Carter defended his title against Xavier Cross. Carter and Cross fought a hard battle but in the end, Cross came out ontop. During a Triple Threat match on the 4/4 Assault, Carter was attacked by Bishop, 1/3 of The Highly Untouchable Gangsters or T.H.U.G., and Bishop challenged him to a match at GWC Reign of Terror for Carter's T.V. title rematch clause but if Bishop lost, Carter would get a match with T-Money. At GWC Reign of Terror, Carter defeated Bishop to earn a match with the new GWC World Heavyweight Champion T-Money but said he would hold the match off due to the aftermath of the Annihilation Complex. Carter made confirmed that statement statement at the 4/25 Wednesday Night Assault show that he wouldn't face T-Money until after some time. Carter was then joined by Rick Mad who asked for a match with Carter to "skyrocket" him into World Title contendership. Carter had no answer and that very same night Carter fell victim to former friend, new member of T.H.U.G. and GWC Television Champion Xavier Cross. Carter would then compete in an 8 man Battle Royal for a spot in Danny Vice's Dark Crusade Match at GWC Kingdom Come. During the match, after elminating Rick Mad, Mad would return to eliminate Carter, forcing him to accept Mad's challenge for a match at GWC Kingdom Come. In an 8-man Tag Team Match against GWC World Champion T-Money, Ryder, Creeping Death, and Rick Mad with his tag partners Thunder, Reckless Jack, and J.W. McCammon, Carter was hit over the chair by Mad then pinned by GWC United States Champion Ryder giving the other team the win. Carter would then go on to face Rick Mad at GWC Kingdom Come. Carter and Mad had an amazing bout with Rick Mad hitting a devistating Mad DDT to pick up the win. Carter then decided to cash in his win over Bishop from GWC Reign of Terror for a match with T-Money at GWC Vindication. Carter announced his decision at Welcome To Venus, the special show of GWC Representative Nikki Venus. Carter demanded a match and with the stipulation of it being held inside a Steel Cage. Venus agreed and did one better making it a #1 Contender's Match. Saints Haven Wrestling Run (March 10, 2007 - March 15, 2007) Carter signed a 6 month contract with Saints Haven Wrestling. His debut match is a Welcome to The Haven Hardcore match on 3/10 against Eric Collum, Trey Williams, and Modo WHOA! Due to various reasons, Carter had to drop out of his contract. Carter has made a statement he will return to SHW before his career is over. Run (June 2, 2007 - ) On June 1, Carter left the short term re-installment of the Pure Wrestling Alliance and began talks with former employer Issac Bronco at Saints Haven Wrestling. He was able to renew his older contract and be permitted back onto the roster. Extreme Wrestling Corporation ''(April 8, 2007 - May 13, 2007 ) On April 3rd, Jamal Carter was signed to the Free Agent pool at EWC. On April 8th, Carter was drafted to the Monday Night Brawl brand by GM Max Carter. On 5/15, Carter made his first appearance in the EWC and had his first match against Hopper Rose. Carter defeated Rose and the following week beat "The Casanova" Marcus Riot. Carter was an entry in the 2007 Rumble in the Bronx match but was eliminated by Mr. X. The following week Carter would compete in a Triple Threat Match against Mr. X and Jesse James. During the match, Carter suffered an ankle injury and was excused from the ring to lighten a busy schedule. Title History Moveset Basic Moveset :*Backbreaker :*DDT :*Complete Shot :*Diving Crossbody :*Brainbuster :*German Suplex :*Moonsault :*Spinning Wheel Kick :*Full Nelson Suplex :*Cloverleaf :*Sharpshooter :*Reverse DDT :*Last Stand (Powerslam) :*Complete Shot :*Burning Star (Wheelbarrow into Flashback) :*Overdrive :*Inferno Piledriver (Powerbomb into Piledriver) :*On Fire (Half Nelson Slam into ground Abdomanal Stretch) Finishers :*Fire starter (RKO) :*3rd Degree Burns (Top Rope Powerbomb) Theme Music :*"Fireproof" by Pillar :*"When Tomorrow Comes" by Pillar (Current) http://img256.imageshack.us/img256/2357/jcor8.png Category: Wrestlers